


the ring around the moon

by micahgranados



Category: Clare Siobhan Sims 4, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micahgranados/pseuds/micahgranados
Summary: nita juts out her chin in a sort of stubborn mimic of the girl opposite her. nita was raised with mud on her knees and hay in her hair. she can milk cows and build chairs and she isn’t afraid to get her hands dirty. she isn’t afraid of a rich girl who acts tough to push everyone away.





	the ring around the moon

nita is sure of these three things:

one: raven hates nanami. as soon as they arrived home from school and saw fran and nanami sat at the table and raven had inhaled sharply, nita knew that as well as she knows her own name. later, she’d asked and raven had told her that nanami wasn’t the nicest to her when they were kids. and, honestly, nita is slightly intimidated by nanami’s sense of style that’s the complete opposite of her own colourful, floral taste, and the way she regards everyone with a sneer and rolled eyes. and also nanami’s brother is a celebrity and nita’s seen him in films when she’d gone to the cinema with her friends. she’s famous and nita was raised on a little farm her mother built from scratch. they’re painfully different, like the sun to the moon. but nanami is pretty and even if raven hates her, nita is sure there is more to her than a moody rich kid. after all, even the sun and moon eclipse.

two: nanami is bisexual. nita knows this because she saw a pride badge on nanami’s backpack. which means nita has a chance. honestly, she’d love to have nanami as a friend but that doesn’t stop her from maybe having a small crush. it’s nita’s second crush; the first being a cute girl who used to come to the bakery every sunday with her mum to buy willow’s cakes and pastries. nita used to watch her from the kitchen and even once said hi to her when jocelyn was off work sick. nita just has to find a way to get through to this stubborn, arrogant, brash girl who wants nothing to do with nita or raven. 

three: nita is crazy good at potions. it’s not anything she’d even considered until she and raven accidentally ended up in the magical realm, but she clearly has a gift. maybe it’s something to do with how willow is the most talented baker this side of the planet or how yona can tend any dying plant back to life, but holy fuck, nita can make potions like no one’s business. and it’s fun, too — she enjoys collecting the ingredients and mixing it all together and seeing what colour it turns and if it works. the only not so great bit is when it doesn’t work and you give it to the girl you like and she throws up. but nita is a potions master and she can help nanami. she can get through to her. that, she is as sure of as her own name.

which is why she finds herself stood awkwardly in the room the three girls are sharing, clutching the glass bottle so tightly it might crack, waiting for nanami to look up from her phone. it’s only when she clears her throat that nanami actually recognises her presence. 

“hi,” nita says, squeezing her toes in her shoes.

if her mama taught her anything, it’s that she should always be brave and do things that make her uncomfortable. that’s how you get anywhere you want to go. that’s how you accomplish anything. nanami may be vaguely threatening, but she’s just a person. and nita is very good with people.

to her surprise, nanami smiles. it’s little with no teeth, but it’s the most pleasant she’s ever seen her.

“hi,” nanami says, and leans back on her bed. “what’s that?” she nods to the vial that nita is holding.

“i made it for you,” nita says, biting her lip. she takes a quick pause before she says the next bit to weigh up how likely it is that everything could go horribly wrong in the next five seconds. “it’s a potion for emotional stability.”

nanami scoffs and looks at her a raised eyebrow. “emotional stability?” she drawls.

nita juts out her chin in a sort of stubborn mimic of the girl opposite her. nita was raised with mud on her knees and hay in her hair. she can milk cows and build chairs and she isn’t afraid to get her hands dirty. she isn’t afraid of a rich girl who acts tough to push everyone away. if her papa taught her anything, it’s that you must always be kind. you never know what anyone is going through.

“i thought it might help.” nita hands her the vial, and nanami takes it, if a little reluctantly. “i’m fairly sure it won’t make you throw up this time.”

despite herself, nanami laughs. “if it does, i won’t hesitate to curse you.” although she says it playfully, there’s still an edge to her voice; a knife so sharp is sings. nita knows she isn’t joking.

“i’d like to see you try,” nita replies, and nanami looks at her in shock, obviously not used to people talking back to her. 

nanami just laughs and shakes her head. but she looks at her, and nita grins as widely as she can. “do you wanna go to elixirs and brews?” she asks. that’s the pub they had their first proper conversation at, over a coke float each.

and nanami softens slightly, dipping like a flower under a bee’s weight. “will raven be there?”

“nah. fuck raven.” she doesn’t really mean it —raven is her best friend— but it makes nanami laugh, a sound she never wants to stop hearing.

“alright.” nanami places the vial on her bedside table and stands up.

nita almost offers her hand but decides that might be a little too far. instead, she turns to the girl in front of her, looks her right in the eye, and says, “race you there,” and bolts out the bedroom door before nanami can even blink. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello thank you so much for reading!!!!!! nanita are just That Couple huh  
> i love their dynamic SO much especially when they first met and nanami just hated everyone and nita was like i want!!!!! to be your friend!!!!!!  
> clare said gay rights


End file.
